There are several commercially available pillboxes that comprise multi-compartment containers with individual lids for each compartment. Consumers load such pillboxes with medicines such as pills, tablets, capsules, etc. by retrieving such medicine from containers and placing one or more pills, tablets, capsules, etc. in each of the individual compartments of the pillboxes and thereafter closing the lids. This loading procedure is somewhat awkward and typically requires excessive handling or the pills, tablets, capsules, etc.
The present invention provides pillboxes that are designed to be easily loaded with a loading tray that avoids excessive handling of pills, tablets, capsules, etc. that are to be loaded in individual compartments of the pillboxes.